She Waited
by forbiddenquill
Summary: Her older sister, Hylla, once said that if she were to ever fall in love, she had to make sure the guy would catch her. Jason promised that he was her saving grace; that he wouldn't let her fall but right now, he just let go of her hand and she finally accepted the fact that waiting for him had been useless.


On the hill overlooking the marvellous city of New Rome were two people. They studied the lights of their home, their Camp Jupiter and both felt relieved that they saved their people from the Titan War. One of them was a sixteen year old boy with close cropped blonde hair, bright electrifying blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip. He was muscular and had his hands shoved to his pockets. The other one was a girl with dark long hair braided over one shoulder with dark piercing eyes. Both of them wore purple togas over their armour and even in the dim light, it was obvious that Reyna was blushing.

"We saved the Camp," she said.

Jason smiled, making the small scar on his lip to disappear.

"I guess we did, huh?" he said.

She looked up and saw that he was staring at her. She looked away quickly.

"Wow, I never thought I could make the fearless praetor Reyna blush," Jason joked.

"I'm not blushing," she denied though her face was getting hotter by the second, "You must be blind."

And with no warning, he wrapped an arm around her. Reyna never felt like this before—in Circe's island, she was told that men were nothing but goons. They stole all the glory and broke women's hearts but as she stared at Jason's electrifying blue eyes, she thought that he would never do that to her.

For the past four years she'd known Jason, she realized how much of a good guy he was. Always looking up to his father, never saying a bad word to anybody and never breaking the rules. She thought this must've been an act because nobody could act so perfect. And then she was elected praetor alongside him and her rotten and bitter feelings for him changed.

They worked well together. He joked about stuff and he was a leader straight from the heart—considering the fact that he was a son of Jupiter. He would comment how harsh she was to the Camp as a joke and he kept saying how pretty she was and gods—it made her blush. Nobody made Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of New Rome, blush. Jason Grace was different. He was oblivious to the fact that other girls fawned over him and as they continued to together, she realized that he might not be as perfect as she thought he was.

She learned that he was scared of letting others down so he tried to be a good moral student. That guy who was both good in athletics and education. The teacher's pet. The proper son of Jupiter. He didn't want to fail anybody, "especially not his fellow praetor", he said.

And during the Titan War, after Jason had defeated the Titan Krios, the first thing she did was to make sure he was okay and apparently, that was the same thought he had.

And now, they were both alive and that was the only thing that really mattered to her. She tried to make her blush go away by hardening her face but the amused look in his eyes made her soften.

"You're such..." she muttered but her voice trailed away. Jason laughed.

"Come on, you're such a busy body," he told her, "Maybe if you lighten up and have somebody show you the world...you'll be much more fun to hang out with. Not too serious anymore."

At that moment, all the worry lines that she had been having because of the War disappeared. She stared at Jason and realized that he was leaning towards her, his lips slightly parted so she could clearly see the scar. She hesitated, thinking of what her older sister, Hylla, told her: _Boys are unreliable. You have to put them in their place_. But she couldn't do that because the only place Jason really belonged was in her heart.

And then he kissed her and snaked his arms around her waist. Her heart was racing and as she finally closed her eyes, she thought she had finally found the Mr. Right. The air around her began to move and when she peeked through half closed eyes, she realized that Jason was making them fly over New Rome. She had always admired that trait about him.

Jason pulled away and smiled.

"You won't fall," he promised.

She looked at him curiously.

"And I'm just going to trust you?" she asked shrewdly.

He locked eyes with her and she found out that his colour was exactly like the night sky.

"Because I'm your saving grace," he whispered.

.

The day he vanished was the day she thought that the world no longer shone. And as the months passed by, she continued to wait but she couldn't force the nagging feeling she had every time she woke up. She felt as if he was really gone, _dead _even. And every time she looked up to the blue sky, she thought of Jason Grace and she was determined that he would come back.

.

He did but not the way she hoped.

He came back with a new look, a new shirt and a...new girl. She thought she was ready for anything. When Percy told her that Jason might be on board the Greek ship, she couldn't suppress the wistful and hopeful feelings she was experiencing. He was gone for about six months and she tried to remain faithful to him and yet, the perfect son of Jupiter didn't...

When she saw that Jason was with another girl, everything started to crumble but she tried to force a look of confidence. Everybody's eyes were on her. She didn't want to be labelled weak and there was no way a boy would make her cry. She wanted Jason to love her just as much as she loved him. And now, Reyna was alone and bitter. She had no one anymore. She was alone.

She thought of how Percy still remembered Annabeth and she couldn't help but feel jealous. They both got their happy reunion and for Jason, Reyna was somebody from the past, no longer important anymore. She was pushed to the sideline and forgotten. Jason didn't love her.

During dinner as the seven reported their past adventures, Reyna couldn't help but looking at Jason's electrifying blue eyes and wondering what happened. She heard through that Venus girl that her memories about Jason were Mist created and she wanted to say that at least her memories of Jason were real, at least she knew him better but she didn't want to feel like such a whiny girl who just got dumped.

And when Jason said he wanted to take the Venus girl around New Rome, she wanted to walk away and rip out her praetor uniform. He wanted to show his new girl the city they saved, their city, their home and it was like rubbing salt and other acidic stuff to a wound in her heart.

Her older sister, Hylla, once said that if she were to ever fall in love, she had to make sure the guy would catch her. Jason promised that he was her saving grace, that he wouldn't let her fall but right now, he just did and she finally accepted the fact that waiting for him had been useless.


End file.
